Field
The disclosed concept relates to electrical systems. The disclosed concept further relates to electrical switching apparatus, such as, for example, circuit breakers for electrical systems. The disclosed concept also relates to guard members for electrical switching apparatus.
Background Information
Electrical apparatus, such as electrical switching apparatus, are used to protect electrical circuitry from damage due to a trip condition, such as, for example, an overcurrent condition, an overload condition, an undervoltage condition, a relatively high level short circuit or fault condition, a ground fault or arc fault condition. Circuit breakers, for example, commonly include wiring terminals as a means to attach electrical conductors (e.g., without limitation, wires or cables). While the wires are generally insulated, the end that attaches to the circuit breaker wiring terminal has the insulation removed (i.e., stripped).
It is common that the stripped portion of these wires extends to some degree outside the circuit breaker wiring terminal, such that, when a person is exposed to the circuit breaker and associated wiring, the person is also exposed to some portion of the uninsulated wires, and possibly also the uninsulated portion of the circuit breaker wiring terminal. This exposure to uninsulated electrically energized conductors (wires and/or wiring terminals) allows for the possibility of inadvertent contact by a person, tool, or the like, while performing various types of service or maintenance activities. Additionally, in order to be properly certified, for example and without limitation, by Underwriters Laboratories Inc. (UL), headquartered in Northbrook, Ill., some circuit breakers are required to have no live components accessible when the circuit breaker is turned off.
There is, therefore, room for improvement in electrical systems, and in electrical switching apparatus and guard members therefor.